


Minha sentinela

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata protegeria Naruto, de tudo, inclusive de Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minha sentinela

Sasuke não sabia como havia acabado naquela situação. Sentia o corpo quente de Hinata sobre o seu na escuridão, o metal frio da Kunai dela na sua garganta, enquanto a sua mesma estava na sua costela direita. Qualquer movimento, e acabariam se matando. Ele esperava ela o atacar noites atrás, sabia que era questão de tempo, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos que liam sua alma, seus próprios olhos prontos para o ataque.

\- Você já sabe.

Não era uma pergunta, a voz dela era baixa, sussurrando, diferente do que lembrava dela.

Assentiu, sabendo que ela falava, sua expressão tão em branco quanto a dela.

Madara havia lhe contado tudo sobre como eles dois haviam acabado ali. Sobre os motivos dos dois também quererem destruir Konoha. Em como eles mesmos haviam procurado a Akatsuki depois da morte de Jiraya durante a fuga, em como Naruto havia feito um trato com eles, mas não sabia qual trato havia sido.

-Você não vai comentar com ele, a não ser que ele queira. – Ela sussurrou. – Naruto não precisa ser lembrado sobre o que aconteceu toda hora, ou do seu olhar de piedade, já que você foi cego demais para perceber o que estava acontecendo, assim como foi cego demais para perceber o que Itachi fez por você.

Aprofundou a kunai na pele dela, sentindo o mesmo movimento em sua garganta.

Em segundos ela estava longe de si, e estava livre do peso. Sentou-se na cama, e encontrou o mesmo olhar de ódio perto da parede. Estava curioso para saber o motivo central do ódio dela. Ainda não conseguia entender claramente.

..........................................................................

Ele entendeu quando os olhos foram transplantados para si. Os olhos de Itachi. Ele entendera muitas coisas.

\- Finalmente acordou.

Abriu os olhos, e tudo era escuridão. Sentiu as bandagens sendo removidas até piscar e encontrar a heterocromia que eram os olhos de Naruto. Era a primeira vez que se falavam desde o primeiro dia. Desde que soubera de tudo.

Não conseguia entender como Naruto conseguia sorrir para si, daquela forma, apesar de tudo.

Sasuke nunca tocara no assunto sobre o pai de Naruto, mas não por que a Hyuuga ordenara.

 Ele só não queria que aquele sorriso sumisse.

...........................................................

\- Você amava Itachi.

Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que a Hyuuga estava em seu quarto novamente. Ela sempre estava lá, o vigiando, como se esperasse uma traição a cada momento. E agora ele sabia o motivo.

\- Vocês dois estavam...

-Seu irmão era um homem grande. – a voz dela era calma, fria. -  Ele viveu como um traidor, assumiu uma culpa que não era sua, e morreu por você.

-Você me culpa.

-Por muitas coisas. – ela falou, depois de segundos. – Não entendo como Naruto...

Ela parou e Sasuke  abriu os olhos, fitando a escuridão.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele confia em você. Sempre confiou. Naruto sofreu por anos, mas eu só vi ele chorar três vezes. Uma quando descobriu que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, outra quando sua mãe foi morta, e a terceira quando você partiu de Konoha.

Sasuke não sabia disso. Ele lembrava daquele dia. Lembrava o quanto queria que Naruto tivesse vindo com ele. E só agora entendia o que se passava na cabeça do outro naquele dia. Sempre acreditara que Naruto tinha tudo nas mãos, e no entanto ele apenas carregava sofrimento todos aqueles anos.

\- Você não merece o amor dele. Você é fraco e manipulável demais Uchiha.

Amor?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
